A New Day
by bookfanatic34
Summary: Sydney Jackson (Percy mostly in girl-form but with a new attitude and new abilities) is left by her boyfriend, Taylor Chase for Rachel which leads her to Forks and the mysterious Cullen family. Set after the Last Olympian and during Twilight.
1. Prologue: A broken heart

**All rights got to Stephenie Meyer and Rick Riordan! ** **Prologue**

-La Push Beach-

It has been two weeks, two weeks without him. Two weeks since Taylor broke up with me. Two weeks since he left me for our oracle, and my ex-best friend, Rachel. Those two weeks were true torture for me at camp half-blood. Nothing compared to it. Not the many wounds, and broken bones I had received through the war. Through the five years I had known I was a half-blood and daughter of Poseidon, one of the big three.

Sigh

Flashback

_ I was practicing my sword fighting when he came in. He was a bit wet since Mrs. O'Leary had licked him but no matter he was still cute. With his tall, muscular but still lean body, blond hair, and the trait that marked all children of Athena, goddess of wisdom, gray eyes. Which were usually full of life and excitement at the prospect of life, wisdom, and most recently pain from the latest Second Titan War that took place not a month ago. Were totally wary today, though it was probably Riptide, my sword and a gift from my dad when I had just entered camp, so I capped it. Returning it to the ballpoint pen that looked less threatening. He looked instantly relieved. I walked to the ice-chest to get water knowing he would follow me._

_ "Want one?", I asked him , he shook his head. He looked like he wasn't going to start the conversation so I gave it a try again._

_ "So what's wrong?" If it were possible he looked even more uncomfortable now that I had approached the subject that was bothering him. He should have known that I cut to the chase after all we had known each other for five years and been to too many quests together._

_ He began, "There is no easy way to tell you believe me I thought about ways to say __this."Of course he would think of every way he was after all Athena's son. I almost smiled at the thought but the serious way he said it did not let me. _

_ He took a deep breath and said it in a rush. " I don't think this relationship is working so it's best we break up." _

_ After he got it from his chest it was like the world was lifted off his shoulders (which believe me we know what the world weights from past experience but that is another story though.) At first I was confused but then it slowly started to sink in by then I was frozen in place not knowing what to say or do. If a monster would have entered they would have killed me for I wouldn't have had enough time to unfreeze if I had wanted to unfreeze that is. In this frozen place reality had not yet sunken in but even in there it was starting to go in. _

_ He started to look wary again at my unresponsiveness , "Sydney?" _

_ I was finally able to ask him, "What?" I was proud of myself at sounding so calm when inside of me there was pure chaos. He looked uncomfortable again._

_ " I said-," he began, but I cut him off. "No what I mean is why?" I began again since he looked confused." I mean we were happy a week ago what changed?"_

_ At that he looked even more unease and his shoes were suddenly fascinating. He said something but it was too low for me to hear. " What?" I asked him._

_ He shrugged his shoulders as he looked into my eyes when he said the line that would shatter my world. "It is just that I have fallen in love with someone else."_

_ I froze again at that and I noticed he was slowly backing away I was confused at first, but then I turned around and tried to see what and I saw that the lake behind us was rising above the trees. So I shut my eyes and tried to control it. When I opened my eyes again I saw that it was back to normal even if the waves were a bit higher than usual. I turned around and saw that he was eying me with apprehensiveness but that went away and he looked wary again when I asked him "Who?"_

_ He looked to the lake again probably calculating his chances of survival when he said "Rachel." He looked at me when the waves just stopped completely what I mean is not that the lake looked peaceful and calm but rather that the waves had just stopped in midair. The waves were showing what was happening inside of me everything had frozen all over again and I began to wonder since I was tied to the water and everything after __all. If the water inside of me had frozen like the water does. I will have to think about that later now I had a more important thing at hand than water (forgive me father)._

_I was finally able to let out an "Oh okay," I don't think that he expected that response from me. He probably expected me to skewer him with my sword or drown him with the waves I could hear had unfrozen. Tempting but we had gone through too much together for me to kill him even if he was leaving me for my best friend. So instead he just nodded like he understood and left the arena. _

_ The next day I saw him and Rachel kissing in the strawberry fields. It was torture for the next two weeks when I caught glimpses of them looking happy and in love. Don't get me wrong I was happy for them. After what happened in the war I was happy for them to have finally found true bliss but I had expected it to be with me. As the days went by, my sadness and hurt turned into anger which is why I had acted without thinking the next time I saw Rachel. In fact it had been the only time I had seen them separated in any period of time. She was exiting the Athena cabin looking happy and her hair looked wet probably from a shower they took together ugh. I was on my way to the lake when she saw me. In her eyes I saw pity and wariness. I didn't like the pity but the wariness man, I was proud of myself for putting it there. For I knew she knew of my swordsmanship skills after all before this she had come to see me train the newbies, sword fighting and hand to hand combat. She also knew I was best in the camp I mean I had beaten Ares, god of war__**! **_

___She was also aware of my temper and how explosive it could be. So I gave her my trademark evil half-smile that she knew I only gave to people I didn't like and a promise for payback. She instantly paled at my smile and also because the water in her hair had frozen. Remember about the water in the lake and how I said I was going to think about it later? Well I did and found I could make the water behave like I wanted even more so than I usually did. What also gave me inspiration was this show called Avatar: The Last Airbender and how this waterbender could control water because of the water in peoples bodies. Of course I did not go that far I just gave the the water in her hair __a little nudge in the right direction. _

_ As I passed her I saw from the corner of my eye Taylor exit and frown at me. Luckily for him he didn't have water in his hair making me rethink about the thought from the shower earlier. Oops. His frown had started to make me feel guilty but that feeling was instantly replaced by hurt. Because he wouldn't have been frowning at me two weeks ago but rather he would have been frowning at people for me. I didn't let it overrule me and instead I focused on my other feeling, guilt. It wasn't their fault that Aphrodite had targeted them. Or rather me since she had told me that she was going to keep my love life interesting. Apparently Taylor wasn't interesting enough for her. Ha._

_~~~~~line break~~~~~_

I could still see them in my mind. An image probably burned into my mind forever. His face radiant as he looked at her as though she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. He had never looked at me like that. He always looked at me with respect from being his leader and best friend, but never love. If I was being honest with myself I saw the signs that he was falling for her even before he told me himself and broke up with me but I was too stubborn to give myself a chance to think about it. Now that I can think clearly because of the peace in this beach. I can say that this break up didn't hurt me because of a lost love but rather it was a matter of pride. For I knew that I was best at camp. Not just at sword fighting but also at wrestling it wasn't that I was bulging with muscles or anything like that it was rather a manner of maneuvers. I was also the one that the Olympian Council had wanted to make a goddess. The one that was the most powerful demigod in the existence of demigods. The one that her enemies feared and people on her good side respected. I am probably sounding very shallow to you but I just couldn't see why he had left ME for her. Aphrodite or no Aphrodite.

I could take the stares from Aphrodite's cabin that said -I knew you weren't perfect. I couldn't stand the ones filled with pity which is the reason I am here in Washington and not in New York in Camp Half-blood. I needed a break from them and the love atmosphere apparently Aphrodite had made this month, love month. I also had a mission here from Chiron to check out the growing monster population. I had already signed up for Forks high school. I was going to start tomorrow, hopefully I wouldn't run into too much trouble. Tomorrow wasn't just a day to start my search or for school but rather it was a new beginning for me. It was new day and it brought new opportunities for me to straighten out my messy life. So I dusted off my jeans and left to get ready for a new day tomorrow.


	2. Forks High School

**All rights go to Rick Riordan and Stephenie Meyer!**

**Chapter 1 **

I woke up to the sound of rain hitting the roof. I wasn't surprised since Forks is the place where it rains the most in this entire planet. I loved it here since I could feel my father watching over me. I got out of my bed and went to the bathroom to start getting for school. This house was mine while I was here on my quest. They wouldn't have bothered to buy me a house but Chiron hadn't found someone close enough to Forks that I could stay with. I was the only one assigned on this quest if it even was called a quest. I called it more like surveillance and if it was necessary monster take out. I had been the only one assigned since Chiron knew I could take of myself and because the persons I usually went on quests with I wasn't talking to and they me.

Probably because of the frozen thing but it was just a guess. Also because Grover, my other best friend and the satyr that had brought me to camp half-blood, was busy rebuilding the wild. Chiron trusted me but he made me promise to call him daily to update on my progress. He also told me that if I ever needed him even for the slightest thing, even if it was just to talk that he would be there for me the whole 24 hours. I don't know but I feel like he knew I would need him for something and that he was making sure that I knew he was there for me no matter what.

As I was looking at myself in the mirror, after my shower, I saw that I was starting to look better already. Before, my skin had looked pale even unhealthy looking. Now my cheeks had color again and the purple shadows under my eyes, from sleepless nights, were beginning to fade. My green eyes didn't look as dead and my hair had some shine again. I decided to dress myself in dark jeans and a light green blouse, over it a black leather jacket. I also decided on black, knee length boots. I went to check that I had everything for school. Ambrosia, nectar, and I slipped a dagger into my boot. I knew I had Riptide with me, and my bow and endless supply of arrows only appeared when I needed them.

I then went to the kitchen to eat breakfast, which consisted of an omelet and orange juice. I then went upstairs to brush my teeth, grabbed my keys and left the house. Outside I admired my ride. A 2012 Kawasaki Ninja Zx6R, I had gotten it for my mission as well. I tried not to dwell on the thought that after my mission I would have to give it up. I would have to convince Chiron to let me keep it after my mission was over. I got on it and backed from the driveway and headed to my doom, school. The school was just off the highway just like everything in Forks. The school consisted of several buildings, I almost missed the turn since it didn't look as a school at all only the sign declared it as Forks High School. I started looking for the office and found it since it was the first building and it said front office.

As I was parking I saw nobody was parking here which meant I had to park somewhere else during class time. The front office was...green as if it weren't green outside I thought. All kind of green plants were growing here. There were announcements taped to the reception desk some were overlapping each other. The reception lady was a red-haired woman wearing glasses. She was also wearing a purple shirt, well at least it wasn't green. From her thoughts I could tell that the students called her Ms. Cope. Oh, did I forget to tell you that I read minds? Well I do but only if I wanted to so I can give people their privacy.

Ms. Cope looked up from checking her e-mail, something about someone's cat dying. I could tell she was stunned by my beauty. Even if I hadn't been reading her thoughts. She thought,_She is probably even more beautiful than Rosalie Hale, she must be related to the Cullens, though she doesn't have their topaz eyes. How is this school going to take another perfect Cullen? Mr. Varner wouldn't like another student being smarter than him. Well she does have dyslexia and ADHD so that must take away from the smartness. Though she hasn't have a grade less than 100 in Greek, and Greek mythology. _When she pulled out from her thoughts she smiled at me and asked me, "Can I help you?"

"I am a new student here my name is Sydney Jackson." I watched as her eyes lit up with recognition. From her thoughts I could tell that she and the other teachers here had talked about my arrival, probably the whole town too. They had asked themselves why when I was in a fancy boarding school like Yancy Academy I had come here. They knew I was a trouble maker mainly from my dyslexia and ADHD but Yancy hadn't thrown me out. My answer to their question was that I had not been there for the past four years, and true they hadn't thrown me out but I wasn't invited back either. They also knew that I was staying by myself in a small two story, two bedroom house. Wow, even the real state agent joined the conversation, how typical.

I came out of her head when she said," Of course I have your schedule right here, and some forms I want you to fill out." She gave me a stack of papers that had to weight at least 5 pounds, filling these out was going to take all day. She must have sensed my distress since she said " They are not that hard to fill out you just have to sign twice and it also contains the manual so that is what makes it heavy.

She must have sensed my relief since she smiled at me. She was right it didn't take me half a minute to fill them out. She them gave me my schedule, a map of the school and a slip that each teacher had to sign and I had to bring back at the end of the day. She went over my classes for me and the best route to get to them, I just nodded along and thanked her for her help when she was done. She then told me good luck for the first day, I smiled at her and thanked her for it. After all the woman had good intentions even if she was a gossiper.

When I exited from the office I got on my bike and saw that other students were arriving so I followed them to the parking lot. There I found a parking space that was close enough to the school that if I needed to make a quick dash it was easily accessible. Hopefully I wouldn't have to. When I finished parking I saw that the purr of the engine had drawn attention to me. Must be that they hadn't seen a motorcycle like this one before, well it was a secluded town. When I took off my helmet and climbed off though, this guy ran into a pole. It was hilarious, am I really that stunning?

I would have to be on my guard in case one of these students turned out to be a monster. I walked to the building that was number "3" as it was going to be my first period. When I got there I saw that my entrance was gawked at by just not the males but also the females. That was comforting I thought to myself. When I presented myself to my literature teacher, a teacher that looked to be about 28, he also gawked but it was at the slip. He presented himself to me as Mr. Mason and gave me a list of books I had to read. It was the classics nothing that I hadn't read or Taylor hadn't read to me. He sent me to an empty desk at the back. I could feel everyone stare at me as I approached my seat. Since it was at the back it made it hard for everyone to stare, but there were still a few who managed. So I did the brave thing, I waved back. Some waved back though they were all guys and they were all jocks. They also offered me a smile which I just raised my eyebrow at. I think that encouraged them even more since their smiles got bigger.

At the end of the class they offered to walk me to my next class but they got into an argument about who will take me. So I just went around them easily, since they were so focus and didn't notice I was leaving. The rest of the day went by the same way people stared, guys tried to show me my next class, and some brave girls talked to me and asked how I was liking Forks. I just told them that it was not that different from Yancy, they didn't seem to believe me. Though it was true, the subjects were the same, people were the same. Some talked to me some didn't, the guys drooled and stuff like that was the same.

The only thing that was different until now was that in Trigonometry Mr. Varner, the guy who apparently didn't like students who were smarter than him, made me introduce myself to the class. I said my name and where I came from. Though I think it was unnecessary, they would have already known by now after all this was a small school. In Trig and Greek, my favorite subject, I sat by Jessica, a short girl with wild, curly hair. She offered me a seat with her lunch crowd and I accepted. I had already read her thoughts and I knew she was not a monster.

I decided to sit by her and not other much nicer girls since I suspected she knew every dirty little secret from this town. It was time to be the investigator I thought grimly. I told her I would sit by her at lunch but I had to go by the restroom, she offered to go with me. I declined her offer since I needed to go by the restroom to do a further research on the minds here and I needed a quiet spot to concentrate. She thought I had wanted to be alone to cry, I just smiled at her thought. I faced worst than a first day at school.

I didn't find anything unusual in their minds that would alert me that they were monsters but there were some sneaky monsters out there. As I opened the door to the cafeteria all the noise abruptly died. That's comforting I thought I just kept on walking to Jessica's table. As I sat down I was careful not to scrape my chair and asked Jessica," Why are people quiet?" that got the results I wanted the noise started up again it was soft at first but then it got to I guess normal level.

Jessica then introduced her friends to me, Lauren, Tyler, Mike, Angela and Ben. I greeted all of them they were all nice except Lauren, I possibly thought she could be one of the monster I sought but when I read her thoughts I saw it was just envy. It probably was because her crush, Tyler kept sneaking glances at me while he was talking to her. All the while Jessica kept talking nicely to me but her thoughts were all mean, she just offered her table because she needed something to tell her friends about me.

After a while I gave up on following her conversation, she seemed to noticed since she stopped talking to me and started to speak to Mike, who I might add she liked, like a lot. I started to look around to see who was likely a monster. I know I must sound obsessed to you but you could never be too sure. It was when I was looking for monsters that I first saw them. From their looks and designer clothing I suspected they were the Cullens.

Ms. Cope was the one that had made me curious about them. They were beautiful enough to be Aphrodite's children if not at least blessed. The entire school body compared my beauty to theirs well almost all of them since Angela had not. My beauty rivaled theirs. There were five of them. There were two girls and three guys. The tallest of the girl I assumed to be Rosalie. Her beauty was exceptional she had a perfect figure that should be in a swimsuit model magazine. She had golden wavy hair. The other girl, I had not learned her name yet, was an exact opposite she had dark, short hair that stuck out on every end and very small features.

As I watched her she stood up and danced to the trashcan. It was the only way I could describe it she was that graceful. I noticed she threw away a full plate, she was probably careful about what she ate, even if she was super skinny. When she left I continued to study the guys. The one that was sitting next to Rosalie looked like a serious weightlifter and had dark, curly hair. He also had that look in his eyes, that I would only associate with the Hermes cabin, a looked that screamed out mischievous. I noticed that they had a couple chemistry to them.

I didn't judge since the gods were like that too. The next one was taller, leaner, but still muscular and honey blond. This one had bite marks all over him that wouldn't have been noticed by humans eyes but with my enhanced vision I could see them easily. He also had a look in his eyes and how he held himself that told me he had been a soldier once. He also currently had a look in his eyes that told me he was in pain. I tried to read his mind so that I could see what was bothering him but I found I couldn't read his mind. Alarmed I tried to read the others mind but I couldn't read their minds either.

As if she could sensed my distress Jessica spoke to me then, "Sydney, what are you staring at?" I didn't answer right away which is why she followed my gaze and saw who I was staring at.

"Oh that is Jasper and Rosalie Hale-the blondes- they are twins. The others are Emmett and Edward Cullen the girl who left was Alice Cullen. They all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife. They are all foster children. They moved here two years ago from Alaska. The Hales are related to Mrs. Cullen she is their aunt or something and been with her since they were both eight." She said all of this with a feeling that I would only associate with jealousy. When she finished talking about them, the one Cullen that I hadn't studied profoundly, Edward Cullen, turned to stare at us. He was less muscular than the other two, but he looked faster. He had untidy bronzed-colored hair. He also looked younger than the rest of them. Who looked like they should all be in College. He continued to stare at me, now that Jessica had looked away.

He looked at me with a confused expression so I raised my eyebrow and offered him a smile. Which he only half returned and looked away. Later I caught him staring again, I tried to read their minds once more time and I still couldn't. I wonder why is it something in their genetics? That couldn't be since they weren't all related. Was it maybe something that they were taught, how to put up a mental shield?

I sometimes found humans that could do that but with a bit of probing I could eventually read their minds. I would have to give it some time and try tomorrow. Maybe they were some of the monsters I was looking for I mused. They couldn't be if they were they would have already attacked and they didn't have that aura that screamed out monster, either. I couldn't decide which one was more beautiful Rosalie or the one I thought to be Edward.

As he kept looking looking at me with a frustrating glance, as though he was looking at a puzzle he couldn't solve, which I have to admit I must have been looking at them like that when I found I couldn't read their minds. I asked Jessica," Is Edward the one with reddish-brown hair?"

She said, "Yes that is Edward he is gorgeous of course, but don't waste your time he doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good looking enough for him." Her response came with a smile that said "Oh you poor thing." She continued her thoughts with _at least not since he turned me down. _I tried to hide my smile and when I glanced at the Cullen table I saw that he was smiling too as if he had heard her thoughts or at least our conversation.

That was impossible though since he was all the way across the room and he looked human at least nothing godly in him or monster like. He caught my smile at Jessica's comment and his smile got broader I think because he knew I knew about the numerous times he turned her down. Impossible I know, that he would I was smiling at that but he looked like he was on my secret. I tried to prove that he didn't have super hearing so I muttered "Edward!" under my breath and to my intense surprise I saw his gaze snap instantly to my own filled with surprise eyes. He then started to pulverize a bagel with his fingers and his lips started to rapidly barely move. The others didn't react to this but I felt like he was talking to them. They then got up and left the cafeteria, they were all graceful even Emmett, though not like Alice. Edward didn't look at me again.

After they left Angela offered to walk me to my next class, biology we walked together thankfully she preferred silence unlike Jessica. When I entered Biology I saw that all the desks were occupied except the one by Edward. As I walked to my Biology's teacher's desk a man by the name of Mr. Banner I noticed from the corner of my eye that Edward moved his stuff from the chair next to him. Mr. Banner signed my slip and had no choice but to send me to the chair next to Edward.

As I walked to my chair I noticed that Edward didn't stare at me like the rest of the guys did but he instead watched me with unveiled curiosity. As I sat down I saw as he sniffed the air by me, trying and failing to be inconspicuous, and looked even more confused. He looked like he was going to say something to me but Mr. Banner decided to begin class at that time. Biology passed slowly cellular anatomy was something I had already studied so I didn't bothered to take notes. I thought he was never going to bothered to speak to me and it oddly left me with a sense of disappointment.

At the end of class I saw that he looked like he was preparing himself mentally to speak. When he finally looked like he had gathered his thoughts that vile Mike Newton walked to my side and interrupted with " Hey Sydney, want me to walk you to your next class?"

I responded as politely as I could with " My next class is gym and I think I can find it with no problem but thanks for the offer anyway."

Before I had finished talking, he was already smiling. I was confused at what until he said " Great my next class is gym too!"

All the while Edward was staring at us well he was staring at me with that same I can't solve this puzzle look. He didn't try to me speak to me again though it was probably because Mike was there. I just grabbed my books and left the room with Mike. As we were walking towards gym Mike kept talking to me. He also wasn't a native and understood the hassle of being the new kid. Mike it turns out wasn't that bad, excluding the fact that he was a chatterbox and kept looking at me with a look that made me want to blush and not in a good way. Our conversation turned from being new to gym class. Which I learned we were playing volleyball in. That didn't worry me in fact it was the exact opposite since at camp half-blood it had been my second favorite thing to do. Capture the flag being the first. I was rather good at them too since Athena's blessing for strategy and my demigod reflexes didn't hurt. When I got there the coach found me an uniform but didn't make me change. The class was a mixture of juniors and seniors, it was then divided into two equal teams of junior ans senior. Twelve on each team I couldn't help but notice that Emmett Cullen was in the opposite team. I thought _this is going to be fun_ since Emmett had thrown me a smile that said I will win and best not get your hopes up. 

I threw him a smile that said bring it on his smile just got bigger at that. Mike was on my team and was the one who served. The ball went over and was returned by Emmett I then dived for it since it seemed that my teammates had lost hope when they saw that Emmett was on the other team, except Mike but he was too far away. I watched as he raised his eyebrows in surprise but he hit the ball back with no hesitation it went on like that a couple of minutes.

He hit it, I hit it occasionally Mike hit it too, we were the only ones participating in our team but Emmett was the only one on his side they probably trusted him enough to lead them to victory. After a while I got tired of this and so I send it to the girls on the opposite team. Even if Emmett was good and fast, no normal human could have reflexes that good to save that ball.

So it surprised me when Emmett appeared to have no trouble sending it to my teams vulnerable spot. Of course me being a demigod and all I had no trouble sending it back I just didn't know what Emmett's excuse was. Which made me even more curious about the Cullens what were they?

From that point on the game intensified until the point that I decided to risk it by slamming the ball on the other teams side of the court. Emmett hadn't seen that coming since he was all the way at the end of his side since my last shot and he couldn't get it without appearing non-human that is. All the other guys that appeared to be jocks couldn't get it either because their reflexes weren't that good so I earned our team a point. Mike and other guys in my team high-five me and I couldn't help but laugh at Emmett's comical surprised face.

When he heard my laugh he snapped his gaze from the ball that was still in the ground to my face and flashed me a gaze of playful retribution. As Miked served the ball I knew I had to be on my guard even more since Emmett was going to try to score a point even more. I was right the ball kept coming with more and more force by this time it was just Emmett and me since Mike didn't have the reflexes to throw it back.

Unfortunately for Emmett I knew that brawn wasn't everything and you needed to have a brain to win too. So instead of returning force with force I tried to think of the greatest spots to send it back which earned me two more points. By the third point the coach blew her whistle and told us to go change. Since I didn't have to change I got to leave early. When I was going through the door I saw Emmett coming out too. I was debating whether to leave or wait for him but before I could decide he had already catched up to me.

He greeted me with a, "Hey Sydney, you were great out there. I mean not to brag or anything but no one had ever scored a point against me and you scored three!" I knew he was merely congratulating me and not flirting with me since he had a thing with Rosalie and because he didn't stare at me like the other guys did. Like I was a prize to be won.

We kept up a conversation about volleyball ,and I even gave him a few pointers on strategy, while we were walking toward our rides. When we were in sight of the parking lot I saw that my bike was next to a Volvo surrounded by the Cullens. Who were probably waiting for Emmett and wondering what was the hold up. I saw that Rosalie was was watching my bike with a mixture of longing and admiration and I realized that no matter how pretty and girly she looked she wasn't afraid of getting her hands dirty on an engine. I asked Emmett if I was right about Rosalie and cars.

He said,"Oh yeah, Rose is our family's mechanic," as he said this Rosalie snapped her gaze from my bike to stare at us. She then started to glare at Emmett who only chuckled and said, "That's my Rose," under his breath probably thinking I couldn't hear him. I just smiled at their antics because even I could sensed they were both deeply in love with one another.

As we finally arrived to our rides he went up to Rosalie to hug her which she just pushed him away and got on the car. Then Jasper followed her into the car only pausing enough to nod at me. Emmett went next muttering a," Bye Jackson" which I just rolled my eyes at. Alice climbed into the passenger seat throwing a smile in my direction. She was followed by Edward who climbed into the passenger seat and threw me another frustrated glance.

All this while I had been putting on my helmet and starting the bike. I noticed then that other students had been watching me interact with the Cullens. By the time Edward had barely started his own engine I had already sped away to the exit and the interstate. I sped away to their gazes boring into my retreating figure.

Review Please! Tell me if I am doing something right, completely wrong or if my story sucks completely. In a nice way of course. Oh and can you tell I am winging it so I don't know how this will turn out.


	3. Athena's curse and the fate's gift

All rights go to Rick Riordan and Stephenie Meyer! I own absolutely nothing.

**Chapter 2**

When I got home I tossed my book bag on the floor and immediately went to the refrigerator to get a soda. Not a diet soda but a real regular soda. One of the privileges of being in the outside world was getting real food not any of those healthy diet stuff. When I had gulped down half of the can I went to the cabinet and got a family bag size of Doritos and started to munch on them.

After finishing half of the bag I started to mull over the days event. Laughing at some of the thoughts I had read. I remembered how I began to start to read minds. Of course, having such an awesome gift came with a prize.

_ It was a wonderful day, it had been two days after Taylor and I had kissed in the lake after the campers had thrown us into it. Though of course we sneaked kisses now and then since then, but kisses like that you remember forever. We had really thought we everything was over. That it was time to live our lives peacefully. Of course we were wrong. Nothing is ever peaceful for a demigod. Two days after we kissed Athena and Poseidon had to come and ruin it. They had come to see us so that they could grant each of us permission to date each other. Sounds easy right? Well the thing was that we had to prove that we were worthy to each other. Now my dad well he was okay with us dating, but of course Athena wasn't. My dad could see that we loved each other and he wished me to be happy. So he allowed Taylor to date me. Only giving him a warning that if he broke my heart there was going to be trouble. _

_ After Taylor broke up with me Poseidon had wanted to harm him but I didn't allow him to. Even if he had broken my heart well I will always be loyal to our love. My fatal flaw had to save him of course. He also deserved to be happy. Athena was another story. I had to prove that I was worthy to date his son. How did she wanted me to prove my worthiness? Well by killing the mother of all monsters of course. Echidna. I had an encounter with her before when I was twelve. Let's just say that I ended up being in the bottom of the Mississippi. So it didn't bode well with me to meet her again just to please Athena. _

_ Though if I wanted to date Taylor freely I had to do it. So I said "Of course where can I find her?" Taylor started to protest saying that I didn't have to do it. Though of course I had to for us I would have done anything. Athena half-smiled and said "You will encounter her where you last saw her." After she flashed away, Taylor with her. My dad came up to me and said "I trust you, you can do it." Good thing at least someone believed in me. _

_ Long story short I defeated her. Can't say that it was easy. Specially since her sonny, the chimera was with her. When Taylor and I came up before her so that we at last could have her permission to date. You could see she had not expected me to survive. Though there was new found respect in her eyes. She finally stopped eying us and said, "Fine, I give you my permission and for defeating the mother of all monsters I give you my blessing." I was really surprised at her last statement. Whoa I thought she hated me or at least disliked me. Now she was giving me her blessing? I mean I didn't know that could happen. I mean it would be cool to have some smarts but was it that I had slayed the Echidna really why she was giving me her blessing? _

At the time I had no idea what was happening. It was after Taylor broke up with me that I realized the extent of her "blessing." Apparently after I was no longer with her son I didn't have somebody that she had granted me to be with. Which was why she had given me her blessing for. She had wanted somebody smart for him not because of Echidna. So I realized that every time I used my wisdom my strength lessens, and since I can't turn off my brain I am absolutely weak. My least favorite god had worked with her. Ares, I guess he was still sore from the time I had beaten him. I guess Taylor had been right about what he said so many years ago. Brawn bows before wisdom.

When my father had learned about my condition. He was so mad at Athena that I was sure that there was probably a big hurricane occurring somewhere. My father had wanted to rip her apart. Or at least make her take away her blessing. But since you can't take away a blessing or a curse. I told him not to do it, because that would mean that Taylor would feel guilty. No matter how much he had hurted me I wanted him to be happy. After a week had gone by. I had learned that if I was in the ocean my father's domain some of my strength returned. My father offered me to let me stay at his place. I refused his offer since I knew that Triton and Amphitrite disliked me.

I also didn't want to live under the ocean all of my life. Sure It was pretty cool down there but I wanted to see the world to see new places. My curse was another reason I had come to Forks. Since it practically rains every day it makes me feel stronger. The weird thing was that before I got into the van that Argus was going to drive to bring me to Forks. The fates appeared before. When I say before me I mean that one moment they weren't there then they were. I almost ran over them in my haste to get on the van. They just mysteriously said, "You will need this." Then one of them touched my forehead and I lost consciousness.

When I woke up I was in the infirmary and Chiron was staring worriedly at me and gave a sigh of relieve when he saw me open my eyes. "Thank the gods, you are okay." I asked him what happened. He laughed and said, " I was hoping you would tell me." So I told him what happened until I lost consciousness. By the end of my tale he had a thoughtful look to his face and said, "Well I don't know what to tell you, Sydney."

I gave a puff and leaned back onto the cot. I knew he was telling the truth. Wait what?! I knew he was telling the truth! I suddenly exclaimed, "Chiron I can read your mind!" he just looked at me and said "Are you sure Sydney?"

" Yes I am absolutely positive"

"Okay what am I thinking about know?"

I read his mind and said, "The heroes you have seen die and how much that saddens you." He looked startled, "Okay can you shut it off?" This went off for about an hour questioning my new ability. Until I saw the clock and said, "Well okay, Chiron now I have to leave if I want to get there for school Monday." Chiron waved me good bye and I left camp-half blood with many questions on my mind, but the main one was "Why do the fates have in store for me that I need mind reading?" Whatever it was it must not be good.

A/N On some of your reviews I gotten you are asking me why is Sydney so Mary-Sue. What is with the mind reading and Athena's blessing. Or how she doesn't act like Percy at all. Well you have to remember I am still new at this. So just bear with me here, and sorry if it sucks or if it is totally below your expectations. Just know that it will get better or at least I will try to get better, and if it doesn't. Well, I am not forcing you to read it after all the U.S is a FREE country. Oh and about how she isn't acting like him at all well she is going through trouble she has never faced before. Not in the books or something like that so we don't know how she will react. Don't forget to review tell me how I can make it better. Hopefully this explains how it is not a good thing she has Athena's blessing. :D Ciao!


	4. Full of Surprises

Chapter 3

**All rights go to Rick Riordan and Stephenie Meyer. Now on with the story.**

When I finished my musings and the bag of Doritos I might add. It was now time for my daily check up with Chiron. So I called camp. "Delphi Strawberry Service, how may I help you?" Delphi Strawberry Service was the cover name for Camp Half-Blood. We sold strawberries to help pay for our expenses at Camp.

"Hello, this is Sydney Jackson, daughter of Poseidon, may I please talk to Chiron?" I heard an intake of breath on the other end followed by "I will go get him hold on please." I didn't know why this person had wanted to get rid of me so fast. I guess the water thing had really affected my reputation, oh well. I was still confused until I heard on the other end Chiron's voice say, "Thanks Rachel" I guess I was at least right about the water thing. Whoops.

"Hello, Sydney, how is everything in Forks?" Chiron greeted me.

" Everything is fine, Chiron. I haven't found any trouble yet. I will begin my research for monsters after everything takes a normal routine." I told him.

"That's okay, Sydney take your time. Now how's your condition?" The last part was laced with fatherly concern. After all Chiron was like a second father to me. He has always been there for me. "It's better now that I am in the wettest part of the U.S." I said it with a smile. Right now Forks was the greatest place to be for me. Some of my strength had come back. So that meant that against an attack I will at least be able to hold a fight.

"That's good to hear, Sydney. Now you can't get cocky, you need to train at least once a day. Since you can't rely on strength, you will need to work some more in maneuvers. How was your first day at school?" Chiron said. "Now that you reminded me I did have an interesting day. Oh and I will train. In fact, I will start as soon as I finish talking with you, and of course my homework." I told him.

"Of course, you should finish your homework first. We don't want you to be in trouble in the first day of school." He said this with humor in his voice. "Now, tell me more of your day." So I told him of the Cullen family and how they striked me of as something more than a normal human. There was silence on the other end as Chiron thought of what I said.

"I don't know what they could be. But you are right they don't sound human to me either. I know let me check it out today and then I will get back to you tomorrow."

"All right Chiron, I will call you tomorrow, bye."

"Good bye, Sydney, and stop scaring my helpers," and on that note Chiron ended the call. I didn't even get to tell him that I would try but I wasn't sure if I could succeed. I started to walk up the stairs to change out of my school clothes and into something more comfortable. An orange half-blood camp shirt and sweats will do. After I finished changing I started to work on my trig homework.

After I finished my homework. I have to say blessing or not that was pretty hard. Maybe it was finally wearing off, I thought hopefully. To start off my training I pulled out riptide and practiced my maneuvers. Being that I lived in a secluded part of town I did not have to worry about nosy neighbors. After I finished training with my sword I started to practice bow and arrow. With the bow and arrows Artemis had given me. Of course, she had given me this before I had said no to her invitation to join the hunters. I had said no because of Taylor, I had started to care for him even then. Instead Thalia had joined them.

I had to say that after countless hours of practicing, I was a lost cause. I was sure if I received Artemis and Apollos' blessing I would still suck. Giving up I went inside to end my day with dinner and some TV.

Different person's point of view.

I watched her as she got off the phone. Unfortunately for me, I hadn't come early enough to listen in on her conversation. She went up to change. I turned away of course I mean I wasn't a creeper. _Are you sure about that?_ I asked myself. I shook my head at myself. I stayed hidden my tree when she was working on her homework. The wrinkle in her nose was so cute, I mused. I might have been wrong about her. The stuff she had so far was extremely normal. On another human this would have made me bored in less than a minute. But there was something about her that made this normal routine completely interesting.

After appearing completely normal for at least an hour, what she did next took me completely by surprise. She came outside, and I had to freak out maybe she had seen me I the tree. _No it was impossible no normal human could have seen me. _After all I had chosen this particular tree for it had the most dense covering. Thankfully I was right, she hadn't spotted me. Instead she took out a ballpoint pen. Clicked it and it turned into a sword. If I didn't completely rely on my vision I would say that I had imagined it. But no I was completely right.

For the next hour and a half she practiced different maneuvers with her sword and I have to say I was impressed with her swordsmanship. Though she seemed like she was weaker than some humans. I wasn't completely surprised when she took out a bow out of thin air. This girl was completely filled with surprises. She did suck with them though. She finally gave up and left to go inside. That was my cue to leave and report what I had seen and to prepare for tomorrow.

**Who could it be? Review and tell me who you think it is. I might even change who I initially planned it to be. I accept constructive criticism though no flames. **


	5. Snowballs and a bagel toast

**All rights go to Rick Riordan and Stephenie Meyer. Thanks to all who reviewed!**

**Chapter 4**

I heard my clock alarm going off about 15 minutes ago, but I was too lazy to get off my comfortable bed. So I pulled a pillow over my head and ignored the sound. I finally turned over, and saw that it was already 7:00! When school started at 7:45. I know you must think dude, you still have like 45 minutes left. You have to think about the ride there though, it takes me 15 minutes, breaking the law or not.

After my five-minute shower, I decided to dress in blue skinny jeans, white blouse, and a black leather jacket. I rushed down the stairs to eat cereal. You may wonder what kind of cereal? You guessed it, count chocula. I was proud of myself I still had 10 minutes until I had to leave. Not wanting to be late I left, before I had to. As I was riding to school, I thought of the day before. I knew there was something wrong with the Cullens I just didn't know what, I had to find out. Hopefully, Chiron would have found out something by now.

By the time I got to school it was snowing. I almost forgot, to will myself to get wet. So I wouldn't arouse any suspicion. Thankfully, I had thought that no one had seen the snow sliding off my skin. That is until I saw Edward and Emmett getting out of the Volvo and giving me suspicious looks. My day couldn't have started off better. It wasn't until I was heading to first class that something clicked inside my head. Their looks hadn't been filled with surprise like I would have expected. Instead they had a knowing glint to their gazes. Could it possibly be that they knew about me?

With that question in my head, my day went off by fast, that is until lunch. I had been walking with Mike, since he apparently didn't want to leave me alone. Well anyway, I was with him as I saw the snow coming down with more force. He looked up, and gave a laugh when he saw me sticking out my tongue to catch the snowflakes. I mean come on, sure I lived in New York. But the snow, it just so different each time. After my little fun, I suddenly saw a snowball coming in our direction, from the corner of my eye. I reacted fast, I grabbed Mike's jacket, and pulled him in front of me. I laughed as I saw that the snowball had gotten his face.

I was rather surprised when Eric Yorkie was also laughing with me. Well, someone had to throw it. Poor Eric, he had been laughing so hard, he didn't saw Mike getting a snowball. He also didn't noticed, the ball coming directly at his face. I started to walk to the cafeteria, but before I could I saw that the snowball Mike threw hadn't actually hit Eric. It had instead hit a shocked and now wet, Lauren. In the back of the head. I didn't move I was too shocked, and truthfully I was laughing my head off. Now I know that hitting innocent people with snowballs is bad. But I heard her talking about Angela yesterday, and that is a big no-no. Specially, since Angela is a great person. Lauren also reminded me too much of Nancy Bobofit, a girl in Yancy Academy who also happened to be a big-time bully.

I was still processing this when I saw her looking around for the culprit. Little did I know that Mike and Eric had ran into the cafeteria leaving me red-handed. So I wasn't surprised when she threw me a glare, that rivaled Hades. She started to walk to the cafeteria when all of a sudden there was a smell of death in the air. _Ugh. Sorry, Uncle but you have to admit it was the truth. _With the smell of corpses surrounding me, I entered the cafeteria.

I was in the food line, when I saw that Lauren was talking to her friends throwing me a glare every few seconds. _Oh-oh trouble I didn't need right now_, I thought to myself. With every glare she threw me, I had a rousing suspicion. _No, it couldn't possibly be. She can't be a monster could she? _If she was a monster, she would have attacked right? When I got my food, I saw that Mike was trying to get my attention. So I walked to his table, sat down, and was immediately bombarded with apologies from Mike.

"Sydney I am so so sorry I know I am a coward and shoul-"

"Mike, relax it's okay," after five minutes of reassurances, he asked me what I was doing over the weekend, "Well, I have nothing planned so far." I know, I know I should have turned him down. But I had heard earlier of a planned trip to La Push Beach that Mike was organizing over the weekend. So being that it had to deal with water, I naturally said yes. It was after saying yes, that the Cullens came in. They were laughing and I have to say there was improvement to Jasper. There wasn't any pain in his eyes just wariness. He was even shoving Emmett around, and both of them looked wet. Hints to indicate a snowball fight had occurred.

After they sat down, I know I am such a stalker. They began playing around with their food. Edward again started to devour a bagel. He wasn't the first to look at me this time, instead it was his sister, Rosalie. She threw me a questioning look so of course being the person I am. I blushed a little at getting caught, and made it look like I was toasting to her with my bagel. I know, sounds so classy. She just rolled her eyes, a half-smirk playing around her lips, when suddenly I heard a booming laugh coming from Emmett. After that little scene, the rest of lunch flew by without interruption.

It was after lunch that I realized that I had biology next with Edward, seeing the determined look he sent my way that demanded answers. I thought gods this should be interesting.

**Don't forget to review! Reviews make me write faster. Constructive criticism accepted, no harsh words though, I still have feelings, ya know. Next update probably in two days, no promises though. I now have a plan in my head so that will also contribute to faster updates. Again, review!**


	6. Edward, a creeper?

**All rights go to Rick Riordan and Stephenie Meyer. Thanks to all who reviewed! Here have a cookie. :D**

**Chapter 5**

When I got to biology I saw that Edward was already there. There was even more curiosity in his gaze, if that was possible. But underneath that there was a hint of fear. But what could he possibly know that would scare him? I sat down in my chair. I was starting to take out my notebook when he finally spoke.

"Hello, Sydney. My name is Edward Cullen, sorry I didn't introduce myself yesterday." He said this while extending a pale hand out towards me. I shook his hand and was surprised to find it so cold.

"Nice to meet you Edward," I retaliated. I looked towards the clock, five minutes till class. I should have probably taken a detour to the bathroom. I turned towards him again when he said, "So, how are you liking Forks?" He had a sincere look in his face when he said this, and I think some part of him was really concerned about my welfare. But the main part of him, I knew wanted to engage me in conversation.

"Well, I think I am liking it so far. I really don't mind the tons of rain it showers every day." He gave me a skeptical look. Like he didn't believe me that I didn't mind not seeing the sun the entire year. If I have any choice he will never know how much I really needed the rain. "Hmm, well I think you are the first person I hear say that." He mused, "usually they like the snow but not the rain, and the cold." "Whoa, I said I didn't mind the rain, not that I didn't mind the cold." I interrupted him.

He gave me a half-smile when I said this, and I had to admit it was a nice smile. _Not like Taylor's though. _Why must I have lingering feelings for him? Curse my fatal flaw. I will never completely rid myself of my loyalty to him. I knew I had to move on. But it was so hard, I had to admit I was happy for them but it still stung. I was glad of the mystery the Cullen family brought me, it gave me a distraction of sorts.

I snapped back to the present when he gave our conversation another try, "So, why did you move to Forks?" Here was the question that I knew he was going to ask. It was an innocent enough question. But one that was a key to the door of my past. I shrugged and told him, "I needed the change in scenery." He nodded his head like he understood what I meant by that.

But of course, he wouldn't. How could he understand how much I wished that I had been born normal. So as not to see the many deaths and injuries I had experienced. Or how much pressure I had been in since the day I knew about the prophecy and knew there was a possibility it was about me? Or when I knew it was about me, and I knew that the gods, and everything related to being good rested in my decision. Or even most recently how I died a little more each time I saw something that reminded me of _him?_ I tried to forget about him and it worked most of the time. But it was hours like these that I was the most vulnerable and I remembered.

I was brought out of my stupor when I heard him clear his throat. See, I told you he was a good distraction. "Hmm, interesting. Would you care to elaborate?" It seemed he was trying to be subtle about his curiosity. But let's just say that it wasn't working. This boy was determined about getting answers. Yet, there was something in him, that gave me the vibe that he knew something. But it couldn't be the mist protected me and unless he was a monster. He couldn't detect the difference between a normal human's scent and my scent.

"I would prefer not to," I looked around while saying this. Careful to make it look like I was uncomfortable about this subject, and giving him the hint to drop it. Unfortunately, like I said before he was determined. He tried a different tactic, "Emmett was telling us earlier how good you were at volleyball. Being that he is classified as the best athlete here. It is somewhat strange to hear him say that. Not that he is arrogant or anything. It is just that he has a gift with sports. So have you always liked sports?" 

I had to admit he was good at getting answers. But he was talking to a professional at keeping secrets. "Well I have to say that yes I am an active person," his eyes shone when he realized that I was telling him something. "and I love to play volleyball. It is one of my favorite pastimes." He looked a tad less excited to hear the miniscule amount of information I had given him. "Anyway, referring to what you said earlier about Emmett being a great athlete. I heard around the school that you and your brother Jasper are pretty good too."

He gave what I could only describe as a huff. Like he couldn't believe that the student body said that. It was true though, well actually they just thought it. They didn't actually say it, but it was the same thing. He started to look impatient at my evasiveness. He fell silent for a a minute. Finally, when I could hear Mr. Banner coming down the hall. Edward confirmed my suspicions that he knew something by saying, " I know what you are hiding."

I felt the blood rush from my cheeks, and I knew I looked like one of the ghosts Nico hangs out with in the underworld. When I was about to confront him. For I knew that I wasn't skillful enough in controlling the mist to make him forget. Mr. Banner came in with little boxes, saying, " This was rather unexpected, but we are going to blood test today. I had thought that the blood drive in Port Angeles was tomorrow but they changed it to today. So we have to learn, our blood type if you want to donate blood." With a satisfied smile, he gave the box to Mike to start handing them out.

I noticed from the corner of my eye Edward look paler than his usual pale. Before, Mr. Banner could start to explain the procedures. Alice, Edward's sister, came into the room. Sent a dazzling smile to Mr. Banner and told him, "Mr. Banner, sorry to interrupt, but something has come up. Can I please borrow Edward for the rest of the period?" Mr. Banner hadn't even accepted before Edward was already out the door.

I gave my most grateful thanks to the gods, and started to mull over this situation. How could had Edward found out? I been so careful not to do anything that would set me off as an irregular human. I mean the only thing that I had done to classify as abnormal was to practice yesterday. Unless he was spying on me from a tree like a creeper, that was the only way he could have known something. But that was highly unlikely, I think.

I had to talk to Chiron now more than ever. He will know what to do, hopefully.

**Review just don't read!**

**I wonder how Chiron's call will go? How about that trip to La Push? Again, don't forget to review! **


	7. Answers

**All rights go to Rick Riordan and Stephenie Meyer. Favfan, there is going to be something of what you described, but it isn't going to be a god. Thanks to the ones who reviewed, ****trivia101, ****howtobecrazzy101, favfan, Ridley, anime-manga-lover-11, and Shalalalalalala. To the latter, I wouldn't dare to call you stupid, and I will explain it to you but in the next chapter I promise. **

**Chapter 6**

The last period of the day, seemed to drag on and on. With my ADHD, it seemed even longer. Gym was both good and bad, good because I had an excuse for putting distance between me and Emmett. Since the coach had separated us, into guys and girls to talk to us about the rules about badminton. The bad thing, is that I had to listen to rules being explained to me while I was sitting down. While I was also nervous, not a good combination at all.

When gym was finally over, I changed extra fast, so that I wouldn't have to see the Cullen clan. Unfortunately, when I got out Emmett was out too. I half-walked, half-ran to my bike. When I got there I saw that the other Cullens weren't there yet. You see, Edward had parked once again next to me. As I was speeding away, I saw that Edward was staring at y retreating figure. The only thing that was going through my mind was _ he knows, he knows._

When I got home, I threw my book bag to the floor, and marched straight to the phone. The phone rang three times, when finally...went to voice mail. Frustrated, I slammed it in to its cradle. I went up to my room, to search for a drachma. Five minutes later, I finally found one, in an old pair of jeans. I know weird, but anyway, I went to the kitchen sink. Opened the curtains, in the little window, grabbed the nozzle and sprayed it over the little sunlight I was receiving from the window. As the rainbow was created, I said, "O. goddess, accept my offering." and tossed in the drachma.

The drachma disappeared, and I said, "half-blood hill," I saw as the mist, created an image of the big house and there stood Chiron in his horse form talking to one of the new campers. When Chiron saw me, he patted the camper's back, waved him goodbye, and sauntered over to me. "Sydney, what's the problem?" he asked worriedly. He probably knew there was a problem from just looking at my face, he knew me that well. So I told him everything that had happened, not taking out one single detail. I saw as his gaze darkened and darkened.

When I finished my tale he only shook his head and heaved a sigh. "Chiron, you have to tell me, did you find out something about them?" He nodded, "yes, I even found out what they are." He found out what they were? I knew they weren't human, when he didn't say what they were. I gave him a confused look to which he gave another sigh, and said in a hushed whisper. "They are-" BOOM! I could hear the lightning near the camp, and in Forks, too. No doubt, confusing the humans, since it was supposed to be a snowy day, not a rainy day.

Chiron gave another sigh, and I was left thinking how many sighs has Chiron sighed in his immortal lifetime? He looked upwards toward the sky then back down to me, "Sydney, my girl, I am afraid I can't tell you. Like you have witnessed the lord of the sky doesn't want me, too." He must have seen my crestfallen face because he said, "don't worry I am sure that you will figure it out in due time." He gave a kind smile then quietly said, "You should definitely stay away from La Push beach, since you won't find any answers there." He threw me a knowing wink, smiling I told him, "Oh well, I guess I will have to go do my homework, then." With a final smile, I swept my hand through the rainbow, distorting the image.

Grabbing my keys, and going out the door and into the cold, snowy, outside Forks was. I headed to La Push, to hopefully gain some answers.

La Push Beach

When I finally got to La Push I didn't know where to go. I mean Chiron had told me to come here, but what could I do? Just walk around until I found whatever it is that could help me? Now that I think about, what if Chiron, had really meant for me not to come here? I stared to walk around the beach, I so wanted to take a dip into the water but the problem at hand was more important. I had to know more about the Cullens, hopefully by Monday I could confront him. As nothing happened my mind began to wander about what I was doing over the weekend. Saturday I was supposed to come to the trip here with Mike and some of his friends. Then, on Sunday I was going shopping with Angela and Jessica for some clothes I really needed.

Then on Monday I was to go back to school, back to the Cullens, as I was thinking this. I came up to a tree with roots that looked like a spider's legs. On this tree's roots was a guy. He seemed to be one of the Quileute guys. He was staring off into the ocean and he was the most handsome guy I had ever seen. He must have felt my gaze, for hew turned his head in my direction., and it was like the world had stopped.

Review don't just read!

I had meant to post this earlier, but I was/am sick, and I cracked the top of my hand. It sounds and is painful. But anyways I am still writing, typing, same thing. Sorry for the short chapter, it will be longer next time. Again, review!


	8. Imprinting

**I am so sorry I haven't updated it's just that I went to Orlando this weekend and then I had to practice for my interview, and I also got lazy. By the way Harry Potter ride, totally awesome!**

**Thank you, Riley, PjandLGequalsLove, awsomeness126, shalalalalalala, emocookieloverz, CRONA CANT DEAL WITH THIS. Jacks Sexy And He Knows It, Guest #1, #2, and #3 and bookwormultimate for your lovely reviews! All rights go to Rick Riordan and Stephenie Meyer! Now on with the story...**

**Chapter 7**

_Previously on New Day..._

_ He seemed to be one of the Quileute guys. He was staring off into the ocean and he was the most handsome guy I had ever seen. He must have felt my gaze, for he turned his head in my direction, and it was like the world had stopped. _

I stood frozen for what felt like an eternity but in reality it was less than a minute. I unfroze when the man stood up from the tree and started walking my way. I met him in the middle, never breaking eye contact. From up close I saw that he couldn't be more than a year older than me, at the most he could be eighteen. I noticed that he walked silently, something that was surprising considering his body size. He was muscled but not overly so, how do I know that he was finely muscled, you ask? It was because he wasn't wearing a shirt and man was that one hot body. Yet there was something in his eyes that said there was more behind the hot body.

The spell was broken when he started speaking, "You," he whispered, his soft, husky voice grazing my skin. "Me," I stupidly responded. I felt the blush forming on my cheeks at my embarrassment that stopped when he lifted his fingers and touched my cheek with the gentlest touch, "the blush on your cheeks is lovely." So of course that added tot he blush, he smiled and it was like the sun peeking through the clouds. My cheeks instantly rose to match his, he indicated in the direction of the spider tree and I nodded at his invitation.

I know what you are probably thinking, who in their right mind would follow a stranger? Well, this wasn't my first time, my first time was with Hermes and that turned out well. He gave us supplies for our quest and admission into the _Princess Andromeda. _This guy also made you feel safe, like nothing in the world could harm you, and for a half-blood it is rare to get that feeling, and even more rare for a person to give off that feeling.

When we sat down at the tree, he smiled apologetically and extended out his hand, "I am sorry, I didn't even give you my name," he said while I shook his hand, "I am Jacob Black." Smiling, I responded, "Sydney Jackson." Not knowing what else to say I left it at that. "I know this may sound weird, but you have to understand that I just don't go and speak to strangers." He paused, gathering his thoughts was my guess, I waited patiently until he began speaking again.

"Okay, so this past two weeks I have been having dreams of...you." he was looking down at the tree's roots but when he finished his statement he looked at me under his eyelashes. I was stunned, I thought only half-bloods got prophetic dreams. But then I remembered Rachel got them too, I thought drily. I realized he was waiting for me to say something or at least get a reaction. Trying to appease him I said, " Don't worry, I experienced weird stuff before."

He seemed not to believe me, "So, what was I doing in your dreams?" letting curiosity color my tone, so he would see that I wasn't weirded out. He blushed and I realized how that sounded which made me blush. After a moment of awkward silence, he cleared his throat, and began, "Nothing really it's just that you were with me when I phas-" he abruptly stooped. His eyes were like saucers, like he had said something he wasn't supposed to say.

"When you what?"I asked him, I was curious as to why he looked so guilty but at the same time confused. "When I phased,"Jacob responded like he was tasting the words in his mouth. I gave him a questioning look, "phased? You mean like puberty or something? " I asked him. He looked at me with an incredulous look on his face. He saw that I was being completely honest which made a smirk appear on his face. "No, completely different well not completely." Jacob said.

"I am still confused," I told him. He gave a frustrated sigh, "I am sorry, it's just so hard for me to talk about this. Well, I had thought it was going to be. Sydney have you ever had a secret that you were supposed to guard with your life? That it was against the," He seemed to look for the word, "-law." I nodded the existence of demigods was to be protected. The mist helped us to keep it a secret but there were some stubborn humans out there. Chiron once told me that some humans had discovered our existence during the time of the depression and they had not even been clear sighted mortals. You might be confused as to why it is so bad for mortals to know of us, while in ancient times it was no big deal.

It is bad because mortals have become more corrupted, you see if they knew. There would be millions of humans wanting to become immortal and if the gods couldn't please them they could joint the enemies of the gods. "Anyway, well this secret, my secret, is so well protected by people that you couldn't literally talk about it to people that didn't know or deserve to know." Wow, this seemed to be more protected than my secret, I mean we couldn't talk about it and the mist was there to erase the mortals memory if there were to found out about it. But it wasn't as far as we couldn't talk about it for real.

He took another deep breath, Jacob seemed like he had taken more deep breaths today than in all his life. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to you know that right?" I asked him, I mean I was really curious but he looked like he was having a hard time getting it out. He started shaking his head almost immediately, "No, no that is not it, I want to tell you. I mean something in here tells me it is important to tell you," he said pointing to his heart, "and you should always listen to this part of you."

"Okay, I know how to begin now, I am from a tribe called the Quileutes. Now according to the legends, we are descended from wolves, and we were once known as spirit warriors." I listened with rapt attention to his tale, not once breaking in, which was quite a feat for me. But it was rather impossible, since the way Jacob told his people's legend with pride, made you listen. When he was finished I sat there stunned, I couldn't believe it, but in some way I could. I mean if I existed why not some shape shifting boys and the cold ones? Speaking of the cold ones, I finally knew what the Cullens were. I think their name suits them perfectly.

Jacob must have misinterpreted my silence as disgust or horror. For he began to stand up, "where are you going, Jake?" the name slipped easily from my lips, as if I had known him all of my short life. He looked down confused, his brows furrowed, "I thought you were horrified." His blunt statement made me laugh, "Oh, Jake you don't know half of my life." I told him a smile playing on the edge of my lips. He sat down, a confused smile on his lips, "enlighten me, will you madam." It seemed that with his secret out, he was more comfortable with me.

"Like you, I also have a secret but I can talk about it with no difficulty, it's just that I shouldn't ya know?" he nodded along. "So you know, like the Greek myths about the gods and ow they came down to earth to have a fling with a mortal and have kids?" he nodded once again. From the look in his eyes I saw that he knew where I was going with this. "Well, the gods do exist," Jacob's reaction was priceless, his eyes went comically wide an his mouth looked like it would never close. After a few minutes I started to get worried for he hadn't move, "Jake, you alright?"

He nodded, making a go on motion with his hand. I looked at him with concern once again before continuing, "Well, the gods haven't changed their ways and I am one the results of one of their adventures." I waited in tense silence for Jacob's reaction he surprised me with the smile that was on his face. "Sydney, don't worry and sorry about my reaction earlier. I was being selfish I should have known I wasn't the only supernatural creature out there." I smiled at his words, supernatural was a word I hadn't used to describe myself. So I began telling my tale to him, all of my life leaving out no detail. I told him about all of my quest the friends I lost and gained. The ups and downs of my life, and never did he looked bored.

Even when I got to the boring parts, he didn't interrupt me. Not even once, well he did but that was almost to the end, and that was when I got to the part about Taylor. "That fool, he didn't know he was missing out on." his comment made me blush, his voice held so much admiration. "I don't understand your "curse" though, could you explain it in more detail?" his brow was scrunched, probably trying to decipher it.

I sighed, "It's not easy but I will try my best, you see since I myself don't know about it that much and I haven't been like this for long." I told him, I paused for a moment while gathering my thoughts. "Okay, so you know how Athena made me hunt Echidna and to an extent the Chimera, so that I could prove my worth of dating Taylor?" Jake nodded with a scowl upon his tan face. "Well, when I defeated the monsters the blessing she gave was of a touch of wisdom or battle strategy. I haven't really tested because I haven't been in a real battle since I had it." I explained, "so, anyway since Athena couldn't really make me "smart." Because of her rivalry with my dad and long-held grudges she only made it as Taylor was my vessel of wisdom like I drew my wisdom from him."

I took in oxygen since the first time I started explaining, "What she hadn't expected or maybe she had, is that Taylor would leave me." Thinking about them still him but with Jacob's warmth next to me it wasn't as painful as it should have been if I had been alone. "So that meant that there was no one to draw my intelligence from. Thus making me draw it from myself, my strength, ya know?" He nodded, "But why don't you just ask her to remove it, or your dad since he is more powerful than her?"

"Trust me, my dad and I tried but it isn't that easy to remove a blessing or rather a curse in my case." I told him. "My dad is looking into it as we speak, the best we can do right now is to make it better for me. Which is why I moved to Forks, since water gives me strength and it practically rains each day here, it was the best we could do at the moment." I told him, offering a weak smile. Which he returned but of course Jacob's was sunnier though I could see that something bothered him.

"I don't understand, I feel it but it isn't complete." he muttered under his breath. I perked my head up from where I had been staring at the ground, "what?' I asked him curiously. He shook his head, "Jake, please tell me." He stared at me for a long moment until he gave a frustrated sigh, "Okay, well in our pack other than healing super fast and super speed, being a shape shifter also gives you another advantage." I was truly captivated now, "we get I guess you could say extra help in finding our mate, through a process we call imprinting."

I drew in a shaky breath he couldn't be saying what I thought he was saying, could I possibly be Jake's mate? If I was I wouldn't mind, he was a really nice guy, that would also explain why I trusted him so easily, if we were destined to be with one another for ever, trust was an important part of a relationship. Meanwhile, Jake kept on talking, "If we see her we are supposed to know immediately, it would be like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. Like nothing else in the world mattered but her, instead of gravity holding you down it would be her." I could feel what he meant, total adoration for that person, you would do anything for them, even sacrifice yourself for them.

I realized this could be dangerous too, what if they died, or if harm came to that person? If that happened I couldn't imagine what I would do. I would probably take on the Olympians if it was to save the person I loved. Nah, that's crazy I wouldn't have to do that. "Have you met that person, Jake?" I asked him, I wanted to make sure not to raise my hopes up, to have a person adore me completely like that. I had asked this question while looking into the orangish ocean. I realized that it was almost time for me to go.

When I received no answer my heart broke, I looked at him with tears in my eyes. I saw that he wasn't looking at me, "Jake?" He looked up from where he had been staring, "Sydney, no don't cry, I swear I feel it, but it is like there is something blocking me." He took my hands in his big hand. I stared down at the big difference in their sizes,"I still love you, though. It might sound early, but I do, imprint or no imprint." With that we met in the middle and seared our lips in a passionate kiss.

_Somewhere in the universe_

A dark figure, with stars on his robes looked down at the happy couple in a certain beach in Earth. He shook his head with what one could only call remorse, "I am sorry, Sydney but it is the only way. I would not have the Earth destroyed and you are the only chance." He swapped his hand through the image, making it disappear, "brace yourself, daughter for what is going to come, and enjoy your happiness while you can." With that he disappeared to set his plans in motion to save the earth and making Sydney Jackson as the heroine. Though to be the heroine there would have to be a lot of sacrifices.

**Okay, so what did yall think? I used a lot of foreshadowing in this chapter, anyone want to tell me their ideas of what could happen, and who the figure was? Shalalalalalala this is my response to your question, sorry if I still couldn't explain myself properly. It's just that I have it all on my head, and it's hard for me to put it on paper. Anywho review! Adios!**


	9. Darkness

**I am back! Now thanks to those who reviewed who are...drum roll please... howtobecrazzy101, xxDarkHuntress23xx, Riley, and the one and only shalalalalalala. Now here is a vague how do you say it? Ah, yes threat if there aren't any more lovely reviews out there well you don't know what can happen to our poor mortal Jakey now do we? Cue evil laugh...Just kidding or am I? But seriously I will appreciate more reviews...now on to the story. All rights go to Stephenie Meyer and Rick Riordan!**

**Chapter 8**

_Previously on A New Day..._

_ When I received no answer my heart broke, I looked at him with tears in my eyes. I saw that he wasn't looking at me, "Jake?" He looked up from where he had been staring, "Sydney, no don't cry, I swear I feel it, but it is like there is something blocking me." He took my hands in his big hand. I stared down at the big difference in their sizes,"I still love you, though. It might sound early, but I do, imprint or no imprint." With that we met in the middle and seared our lips in a passionate kiss._

I had finally left La Push on a promise to Jake that I would return soon. He had even suggested the idea for me to transfer schools to the reservation but I told him no since I am still on a quest. He seemed to understand though he looked sad to see me go. After he was done admiring my bike that is, and he also brightened at the prospect of me coming to La Push back again tomorrow no matter if it was with the other kids.

The other kids consisted of Angela, Jessica, Mike, Lauren, Tyler, and another girl whose name I forgot. All I remember about the girl is that she was the one I knocked over when I was trying to get the ball that Emmett has send me during volleyball. I shook my head at he memory I should really try to be more careful I didn't want to make any enemies. Oh, wait I all ready had one, Lauren, I shuddered at the image that appeared of her before me. If looks could kill, I would be probably be six feet under. I seriously think she isn't human, but I can't act on it until I am sure.

Moving onto lighter topics, well at least as lighter as they can get, since Lauren is supposed to tag along onto the trip to Port Angeles. You see Jessica and Angela were going to look for dresses for the school dance coming up. Their dates were Mike and Ben, the latter had finally gotten the guts to ask her out, why had he not gotten the guts earlier may you ask? Well, because he was head shorter than her that's why. Lauren wasn't going to come with us but Tyler had asked her out when I had say no to him. Oh, I forgot I wasn't going to the dance I was just going to go because well...in my crazy kind of life I needed to breathe a little bit at least once every two years.

I needed something to remind that there were normal people out there without the monster and gods and cold ones, and spirit warriors. Arriving at home I microwaved some frozen grocery store bought lasagna and ate it in front of the TV. I went to sleep early planning to do some cleaning around before I went over to Mike's parents store to meet him for the trip. As my head hit the pillow and darkness surrounded me I had no idea how things were going to change during the weekend.

~~~~The Next Day~~~

I woke up to something I hadn't seen in Forks since I gotten here. There was sunlight pouring through the window, I mean sure it wasn't as bright as it should be and the sun was too low, but still it was the sun. Happy, I skipped still in my pajamas to the kitchen, to go and eat breakfast. When I was finished, I washed the dishes, made a list of what I needed for food for the rest of the week and washed clothes. Seeing as it was close to the time to meet Mike. I dressed myself in some jean shorts and a blue tank top I got onto my bike and drove off to Newton's Olympic Outfitter store where we were supposed to meet. When I got there I saw that only Tyler was missing.

Everyone was standing outside, when I cut off the engine I saw Lauren throw me a dirty loo and whisper something to the girl I ran over. To which she just responded by sending me a disdainful look. Angela and Mike seemed to be the only ones that were happy to see me here. I caught Angela's eye and we started chatting about our life outside of school while we waited for Tyler to arrive. Five minutes later he got there and we all climbed into Mike's car and left for La Push.

On the way there I realized that I had never really told Jake what time we were going to be there, oh well, I am sure we might come across. When we got there we all walked to a site for campfires which I am sure was there for parties like ours. We all got driftwood for the fire, as Mike was going to start it he asked me, "have you ever seen a driftwood fire?" Only one or two million times, I thought. "Yes, I have." He looked disappointed for some reason, and only said, "the salt make sit pretty doesn't it." Ah, so that's why he was disappointed, he had wanted to show me it. I nodded, we talked for a little bit while watching the fire burn different colors.

After a while everyone was getting bored, so Mike suggested a hike to the nearby tide pools, and of course I said yes. Everything of the ocean fascinated me being Poseidon's girl and all, and Lauren wasn't going so she made my decision extra easy. We hiked through the trees and sure enough there were plenty of tide pools. I was careful not to fall in them, I was easily mesmerized by them. Even though I had been to Atlantis, my father's home, before all things ocean still easily fascinated me.

That was how she found me when she tried to kill me, leaning over tide pools. Mike and the others had most likely trekked a pretty good distance from where I had been left behind. Now that I remember the incident it had been mostly my fault, I should have been more careful. I was watching a starfish in the bottom of the pool. When I saw a glint of silver in the corner of my eye. I rolled away just in time, but I saw a couple of my black hairs falling through the air. By the time I looked at my opponent I already had Riptide out and uncapped. When I saw my opponent I wasn't all that surprised. It was no other than Lauren.

"Why am I not surprised?" I asked her. I took on a battle stance, I was ready while we circled each other. Both of us looking for an opening, I was trying to distract by talking or at leas trying to enrage her. Since I had a gift with enraging people easily. "Jackson, shut it." She kept watching me warily, her eyes tracing every move I made. "Oh, come on Lauren, we don't have to do this. Why are you doing this anyway?" She smirked though her eyes still watched me, "Why, Jackson I do have to do this, you see I am on my lady's orders." The way she said lady reminded me of the way the hunters talked about Artemis but that couldn't be could it? "And who might your mistress be?" I asked her trying to sound bored. "Why she is darkness." Darkness?

It was until she said darkness that I noticed what Lauren was wearing. She wasn't wearing the clothes she had been wearing earlier so she must have changed, she was wearing jeans and a black t-shirt with black armor over it. Her sword was also all black and had white writings on it, which I couldn't read. It was while examining her outfit that she decided to attack. I sidestepped and quickly made a move of my own. She blocked it with her sword and pushed, but not enough to make me stumble. I had to admit she was good, I tried making the move that Luke had taught me all those years ago.

It didn't work, she countered the move and I was the one that almost dropped my sword. I hopefully regained my grip on riptide at the last second. We spend five minutes like that, none had the advantage, we were too evenly matched. She seemed like she had wielded a sword all of her life, I admit that if I didn't have Athena's blessing I would have lost in the first two minutes.

But that also had its drawbacks I could feel my strength diminishing a heck of a lot earlier than it should have. I then remembered the tide pools. I was sorry for those fishes that might suffer water loss but it was an emergency. I was now on the defensive, no longer able to have the strength for an offensive move. With a twirl of my hand, I made the water move toward us, feeling the same gut feeling I always had when I used my powers. Lauren seeing the water move toward us, increased the ferocity of her attack. Probably trying to distract me.

It didn't got that way, I focused and I made a move to splash it on her, I thought I had succeeded. When I saw a black aura around her, she looked surprised too, for she gasped, not a drop of water had landed one her. I took my chance I hurried to make an offensive attack of my own. She snapped out of her surprise long enough to stop me, I backed to the tide pools, to replenish my strength. It immediately worked and with renewed vigor I looked for opening once again. Finding one, I striked, not even Lauren was fast enough to block. When I drew my sword back I saw a gash on her arm.

She snarled when she saw the cut and moved onto the offensive. A few minutes later she landed a blow on me but of course with my curse of Achilles it rebounded. She didn't seem like she was at a loss like most of my enemies had been when they discovered that particular curse instead she begin attacking again not once slowing down. She continued landing blows on me, and I couldn't help but think that the black aura had something to do with it. I finally discovered why none of her blows were placed in the same spot she was trying to find my one weak spot!

After another five minutes, and no such luck she grew frustrated. She didn't show a sign of tiredness whereas me I was exhausted. My brain was working overtime to try to find openings, and trying to find openings, not even the water was helping all that much. It was after another few seconds of thinking that particular thought was when I heard a wolf howl. I didn't think much of it when I first heard but then when a russet colored wolf burst into the clearing did I remember that Jacob was a wolf.

This wolf must have been him because he instantly tried to take a bite out of Lauren. Lauren was faster though, Jacob seemed to surprise her. I couldn't blame her a horse size wolf would take anybody by surprise. Jake's attack gave enough time to give myself a breather. When I focused on the fight once again, I kicked Lauren in the back of the legs making her fall backward, I was too focused on her sword hand that I didn't see her other hand get out a knife from her pants leg. I certainly didn't see when it landed on Jake. Instead I heard his whimper of pain, I looked up and I saw a dagger sticking out of his shoulders.

At that moment I didn't think, all I saw was red. How dare she touch my love? I heard a roaring wave and the next thing I knew my sword was embedded in her midriff. She smiled, and said, "Sydney Jackson, my mistress is proud of you." Instead of just lying there dead, her body seemed to crack, and where there were cracks a kind of dark glow appeared. Until it seemed to consume her entire being and I had to look away and shield my eyes. When I removed my hand I saw that her body was gone, I wasn't sure if she was dead or she had gone to another place to heal or something. All my questions were put out of my mind when I heard another whimper, this one more agonized than the last. Though her last words still haunted, how had I pleased her mistress, and most importantly who was she?

**Who could it be? Any guesses? Relating to what's in my previous author's note, if I don't get what I want well, Jake hasn't imprinted on her yet has he? Muhahaha! Bye my dears...you have until Thursday night...Ooh one last thing your reviews can be a late b-day present to me since it was on May 1st!**


	10. Nyx

**I am back! Yay? Well anyway.. after much consideration I finally decided how to end this story I warned yall. Well, anyway here it is... Thanks to those who reviewed and thanks to shalalalalalala who wished me happy birthday. There was a person who guessed right. To ****ForeverAGallagherGirl135**** I done worse, don't worry. All rights go to Stephenie Meyer and Rick Riordan except my idea of course. :D **

**Chapter 9**

_Previously on A New Day..._

_ At that moment I didn't think, all I saw was red. How dare she touch my love? I heard a roaring wave and the next thing I knew my sword was embedded in her midriff. She smiled, and said, "Sydney Jackson, my mistress is proud of you." Instead of just lying there dead, her body seemed to crack, and where there were cracks a kind of dark glow appeared. Until it seemed to consume her entire being and I had to look away and shield my eyes. When I removed my hand I saw that her body was gone, I wasn't sure if she was dead or she had gone to another place to heal or something. All my questions were put out of my mind when I heard another whimper, this one more agonized than the last. Though her last words still haunted, how had I pleased her mistress, and most importantly who was she?_

Turning to Jake I saw he was still in his wolf form, staring at the dagger embedded in his shoulder. "Jake, I can't take care of you, if you are not in your human form." he continued to stare at me. "Go change," he sauntered off. A minute passed, and then he came back. Dagger in his shoulder, no shirt. It was a bloody mess, but it didn't look too serious. When he was close, I said, "Hey, Jake, this was not how I imagined seeing you again." He snorted, standing still in front of me, I didn't even give him a warning I just yanked it out. Gently, of course, making sure that I didn't fracture anything more.

He winced, but otherwise didn't voice his pain. Almost immediately after I had removed the dagger, the cut began to close. Until, it was just a small scar, and then it disappeared completely, leaving no mark that it had been there in the first place. It was then that I began to examine the dagger in my hand, it had black markings on the silver dagger. It wasn't celestial bronze the reason that it could harm Jacob. σκοτάδι was written on the side, meaning darkness, and I thought back to what Lauren had said that her mistress was darkness. But who was darkness? I have to talk to Chiron immediately, when I was about to ask Jacob to come with me, Mike and the others that had come to the tide pool trek came back. Laughing about something that Mike had said, it was then that I noticed that other Quileutes had joined them.

Seeing me with Jacob, Mike's smile vanished replaced by a frown, coming towards me he said, "Sydney, I was just telling the others that we should probably get going." I nodded and told him to just give me a minute. This didn't look like it pleased Mike. Turning to Jake I told him once the others had disappeared into the trees again, "Look, I am going to speak to Chiron about this, okay?" He nodded, "And I am going to speak with Sam, he is our alpha." I nodded, kissed him in the cheek, but before I could turn around to leave he grabbed my face between his hands. Sure, they are huge and calloused but they were gentle on me. He leaned down and gave a soft kiss on the lips, "Don't worry I will be here for you, always."

I smiled weakly at him, nodding, and I turned around, walking through the trees and towards the van. I couldn't help but think, _Will he really? _I just saw how easily he could die. I saw how Lauren sensing my connection to him, stabbed him, distracting me. I also remembered how he said that our connection "imprint" wasn't complete. What if there was a reason for that? I just knew that no matter what I couldn't afford to loose Jake. It didn't matter that I knew him for a grand total of two days. In that short time he had become the center of my universe, so much that I couldn't imagine a world without him. If I did, it was just bleak and depressing.

~~~~~Line Break~~~~~

As expected, there was no one who remembered Lauren Mallory, and I couldn't help but wonder who had she been staying with and if they were in league with her. Since, I heard that she had a family reunion this coming weekend. _Guess she isn't going to that anymore_, I thought grimly. When Mike left me off at his parent's shop, I immediately climbed onto my bike, throwing a wave behind me, not even bothering to look at them. I know, I know it was rude, but I had a lot on my mind just then.

Arriving home, ten minutes earlier than last time I might add, I went once again to the faucet and opened the window, created a rainbow, and threw a drachma in. "Chiron, Camp-half Blood." The image distorted into what appeared to be Chiron playing pinochle with invisible players. "Chiron," startled he looked up from his cards, a winning hand, no doubt. When he saw it was me, there was a smile on his face, until he saw my grim expression, and his smile vanished.

"What's wrong, Sydney?" his voice sounded grim, he probably was thinking the worst. I told him the days events, his face kept getting darker and darker. "Darkness, you say?" I could see the imaginary gears turning in his head. "Yes, and she said, it was a mistress." I could almost hear when Chiron put all the pieces together in his brain. "Sydney, it sounds like it could be Nyx, Primordial of Night." I gasped, why couldn't I have seen it? "Yes, that makes sense, but why would she be pleased with me, when I killed her servant?" I asked him, he shrugged his shoulders, he seemed frustrated at not knowing.

"Sydney, if she is really after you, for gods know what reason, you have to come back to camp-half blood. Where it is safe for you." he seemed concerned for me, and I couldn't help but feel a swell of gratitude at his protectiveness. "Chiron, I can't," he looked like he was about to argue so I kept talking, trying to make him see why I couldn't come back. "Here, I have a better chance, I am not as weak, and I feel like maybe, the curse is fading. I also have to confront the Cullen's and I have Jake." At the last part, I was blushing but I didn't back down. A small smile grazed his lips, but the concern was still in his eyes.

He sighed, thinking, looking at me but not looking at me, I gave him a pleading smile. Until, he saw it and sighed once again, "All right," I gave a little yelp of happiness, if I was really there, I would have given him a hug. "But you have to tell your mom," I gave a little wince, convincing Sally Jackson about staying when a goddess was after me? Not the easiest task, specially since she didn't know about Jake, she would be mad at me, for not telling her earlier. "Also, I am sending you a little help," Chiron continued. "Right now, Taylor is on a quest, but when he gets back-" I knew now who he was going to send, ignoring my cry of protest, he continued, "I will send him over, once he replenish his supplies."

This time he was going to listen to me, "Chiron, Taylor? I don't think it is a good idea." He sighed, looking at me cautiously, "Sydney, Taylor has known you for years, and he knows your fighting techniques, like you know his, it is a great complement. Anyway, you aren't known for thinking things through, while he is." He saw that I still wasn't convinced, "If you don't want Taylor, then you will need to come back immediately, understood?" When he said that I knew I had no choice, I might be like the sea, unrestrained but Chiron was one of the few persons that kept me from crossing the shore. I nodded, knowing the conversation was over, I said bye and swiped my hand over the image. The last thing I saw was his concerned gaze.

~~~~~Line Break~~~~~

I was planning to talk to my mom, but I saw that Chiron's call had taken longer than I originally thought. Being that the time was different in New York, it was too late to call her. So I decided to call her tomorrow in the morning instead. Ah, tomorrow, I had the shopping trip with Angela and Jessica since Lauren wasn't going to show up. Now, normally I wasn't a shopping kind of girl, that was Aphrodite's children. This time I made an exception, I needed a breather, and a girls night out was just what I needed. I went to sleep, not knowing the surprise I was getting the next day.

~~~~~Next Day~~~~~

I woke up at nine the next morning, remembering what I had planned for today. I dug in the bag that I had brought from camp for a drachma. I noticed that I only had about five of them left. _Don't __worry, Sydney, Taylor will bring more when he comes, _I thought grimly. But surprisingly enough, I wasn't as upset about his coming, like I thought. Because when I thought of his coming, I saw Jake beside me, offering me the support and love I need. Tossing in the drachma, at my make shift rainbow, thank Apollo, for he came once again to Forks. "Sally Jackson, Manhattan, New York,"

The image showed my mom and Paul in their living room, watching a movie. "Mom!" I exclaimed trying to get her attention. She turned her head around so fast, I feared she would get whiplash while Paul did it more slowly. The shock quickly turned into happiness, getting up she walked closer to the image, Paul trailing behind her. "Sydney! How are you? I missed you so much! You are not having trouble in Forks are you?" Her blue eyes were dark with worry about my well-being, knowing it was rude but trying to appease her worries I interrupted her. "Mom-, mom-, mom!"

She quieted down, even more so when Paul laid his hand down reassuringly on her shoulder, I threw him a smile of gratitude. "I am fine," I smiled to show I was okay, at the moment anyway. Even though I didn't word it, my mom seemed to sensed the words I didn't say, so in a commanding tone, that she only used one, back in Montauk when Grover had come crashing onto our door. Hearing her tone I told her everything, about the Cullens, the high school, Lauren, and most importantly Jake. When she heard about Jake she seemed to soften and then began to worry again, "Sydney, be careful, okay?"

I smiled at her motherly concern and smiled, and this one was sincere. I asked about how she and Paul was doing, so she told me stories of some of their days. I couldn't help but be glad that she was finally getting a break from my crazy life and was living her own once again. I said my goodbyes then, but not before telling Paul to take care of my mom. He said he will and then he cut the image in half with his hand.

I saw that our conversation had left me with an hour and a half before Jessica and Angela came by for me. I went upstairs to take a shower and change. I changed into faded blue skinny jeans, a blue striped shirt, blue shoes, and knowing I had time, painted my nails blue. I know, I know the paint will most likely chip during fighting but I couldn't resist the color blue. Taking care of all of my necessities I saw that I only had around thirty minutes left. I went to the phone to see if maybe Jake was home, and to hear what Sam had said. Unfortunately, no one answered the phone and before I could try again Jessica arrived.

~~~~~Line Break~~~~~

I have to say, the girls night out was fun. Not only did I forget about the day's troubles, but monsters didn't attack, and I made two good friends in Angela and Jessica. Sure, she could be a mean b-with a itch at times, but if you went past that she was kind of friendly. We planned to go to La Bella Italia to eat, but before we went, Jess and Angela wanted to go to a bookstore.

Me and books didn't mix much, understatement of the year, so I was going to walk around a bit and then I was to head to the restaurant, which they had given me directions for. They were objecting at first, but then I convinced them that I could take care of myself, and with one last glance they drove to the bookstore.

Everything was fine at first, after my sight-seeing I saw that I should probably head back. But then I seemed to have taken a wrong turn. Making me turn into a dead end alley. Turning around to head back, I saw that at the entrance there were five men in a row, staring at me. The one in the middle seemed to be the leader, and was the one who spoke, "Hey, there sugar, why haven't I seen your pretty face before?" I knew what they were thinking, and it was not pleasant, and what was most nauseating was that they had done it before. I was going to make them pay, "Maybe, because I was hiding from you." This made the others snicker, and for him to flush.

The one to his right, spoke too, after having his share of laughs, "Don't mind, Dave over there, now I can please a woman." I raised an eyebrow at that, "Yeah? Well if that's true leave me the hell alone." this seemed to make all of them mad. They started to walk toward me, I didn't back down, I waited for them there, a smile growing on my lips, I narrowed my eyes when I saw them tense up a bit.

Not wanting them to run, I taunted them again, "What are you scared of little ole me?" This gave me the results I wanted, I saw as the leader began to walk a little ahead of me. He made a move to grab my arm, but I twisted away, grabbing his arms instead, and turning them behind him. Kicking him in the back, hearing a crack that seemed to come from his shoulder blades when I did it. He grunted, and I let him fall to the floor, just in time to see three others com my way. Two of them grabbed my arms, before I could move away, and the third one's fist came down onto my face.

He only got my cheek and not my nose, but he grunted and held his hand when he touched my hard skin. Before he could punch me again, I kneed him in the crotch, making him cup his balls, and falls on his knees. Meanwhile, the other two were coming to help the two in the ground. While the ones holding me, were still shocked at what I had done, to Dave and the other one, I kicked the one on my left in the knees,and when that arm was freed I punched the one in the right in the nose. Hearing a satisfying crack,I smiled and being that the two that were still uninjured were helping the first two, that went down, I kicked the first one in the face. The other one seeing this, came towards me, he was the biggest one of them all, but if I could take the minotaur I could take him.

He made a grab for my hair, and I knew that it had been a bad choice leaving it down today, acquiring it. He brought my head to his shoulder and brought a blade to my throat. I hadn't even noticed that he had one, a mistake of mine, not worrying I elbowed him. Surprisingly, he let go, and he surprised when he saw the broken knife in his hand. Before he could say anything, I round house kicked his face. When he was down, I heard, clapping, I turned around and saw the last person I expected.

~~~~~Line Break~~~~~

Edward Cullen, stood there looking bewildered, when he saw my face. He stopped clapping and with hesitant steps came toward me, "I was...planning to help you. But then I saw that you didn't need it. How did you learn to fight like that?" incredulity colored his tone. I narrowed my eyes at him, and started to walk to the payphone I had seen across the street. Putting in quarters I dialed the Seattle police department, giving them the information they needed but not leaving my name I hanged up and walked back to Edward.

"Can you drive me to La Bella Italia? I don't want to worry Angela and Jessica," he nodded and walked to his Volvo. There was silence during the entire ride, until it was broken when I opened the door, seeing Jess and Angela outside the restaurant. Angela noticing me, nudged Jess and began to walk towards me, "Guys, sorry I got lost, and then I ran into Edward." Bot seemed stunned to see Edward with me, Jess the most, and I couldn't help but remember her crush on him. Angela snapping out of her stupor, began apologizing, "I am sorry, Sydney but we were hungry and we ate. We were just waiting for you to head back home. Since my mom didn't want me to stay long."

I was about to say that it was fine, and that I could eat at home, when I heard Edward's melodic voice, "Don't worry I will drive Sydney home," his tone conveyed no arguments, and so with smiles full of curiosity they drove away. When they were gone, Edward's phone rang, he immediately put it up to his ear, saying words too fast for me to comprehend. When he ended the call, he looked down at me, and again with the no argument voice said, "Come, you are coming home with me." With that he walked to his car, opened the passenger door, and stood there waiting for me.

~~~~~Line Break~~~~~

He watched how she battled the rapers and he couldn't help but be proud of her. He saw the Cullen boy, clapping at her success of taking them down, and he couldn't help but smile at the way he looked at her. How could she be so oblivious? His smile got wider when he saw that she called the police. He knew that soon they would be in prison. As he thought of what to her would be a day's events he couldn't help but frown. They knew that Jacob Black was one of her most important weak spots, and no doubt they would use it against her. But that was why he hadn't let the imprint to finalize, because if harm came upon him, she would most likely not care to live anymore, and that could not be since he needed her alive. He knew that Aphrodite and the fates were not happy that he had interfered, with her and Taylor's life. But he needed her with Jacob, since that way the gods would continue to rule. It truly was silly, since Rachel couldn't really be with him, since she was the oracle. She really was oblivious if she didn't remember that Rachel couldn't have a partner. But oh well, Sydney was strong, loyal, and overall a good girl, and that was what he needed.

**Sorry about the delayed chapter, life has been getting in the way:/ Now review please! Tell me what you think, judging is welcomed as long as it is nicely. Now, I shall wait to hear what you have to say. **


	11. The Cullens

**Hey! I know, I know, I am sorry I haven't updated in a while. But I will try to update faster, now that I am not babysitting my nieces, and work is dwelling down so that leaves more time in my hands. Now on with the story! All rights go to Rick Riordan and Stephenie Meyer!**

**Chapter 10**

_ When they were gone, Edward's phone rang, he immediately put it up to his ear, saying words too fast for me to comprehend. When he ended the call, he looked down at me, and again with the no argument voice said, "Come, you are coming home with me." With that he walked to his car, opened the passenger door, and stood there waiting for me._

I looked at him standing there, calculating my chances of running away. Something on my face must have given me away, for he sighed, and said, "I would just drag you back." I knew that I will have to talk to his family sooner or later. But I had hoped it would have been on my terms, and a place where I had more of a chance to survive. With a reluctant sigh I walked over to his shiny Volvo and got in. He waited until I settled down to close the door after me. At least he is a gentleman, I thought. As he got into his seat, turned on the ignition, and started to drive away.

The drive to his house was silent, I was too nervous to strike a conversation, and he seemed like he was waiting to get home to get answers. Jake had told me the Cullens were vampires, now that was why I was nervous, and I would have evaded them and made a move for their extinction, if it hadn't been for the fact that Jake had also said that they had vowed not to harm a human. Back when they had first came to Forks, they had made a treaty with the Quileutes that said that they couldn't harm a human or they would be a bloody battle. That treaty was the only reason that I wasn't jumping out of the Volvo, even if it was moving.

When we finally got to his house, not saying that it had taken long, specially since the needle in the speedometer never went lower than eighty, it was just for the fact that all those turns in the long driveway had made my ADHD spike, and the drive seemed far longer than normal. I saw that the Cullen house was something that the Architect of Olympus would have been proud of. It seemed timeless and graceful, even if I was no architect myself, this was a house that was easily appreciated. I knew that in the light, it will be more breathtaking.

I sat there, taking in my surroundings and my current situation, I guess it hadn't really sunken in that I was at the mouth of the lions' den. Edward sat patiently at my side not moving, long after he had cut off the engine. Finally, he moved though it was just the slightest gesture, he cocked his head to the side. As though he was listening to something, he looked towards the house, following his eyes, I saw Alice Cullen standing in the window.

My staring came to a halt, when Edward breaking the silence said, " Don't worry Sydney, we won't hurt you." That seemed to be the only encouragement that I needed, squaring my shoulders, I got out of the car. We were walking to the front door when a thought hit me, how did Edward know what to say to me to get me moving? How did he know what was keeping me in the car?

I then remembered Alice standing in the window, how she looked like she wasn't saying anything, but yet Edward looked like he was listening to something. This brought a memory, of Jake telling me that some cold ones had special abilities. Could it be possible that Edward Cullen had the ability to read minds?

I was broken out of my thoughts when Edward opened the door, I saw that whom I assumed was Dr. Cullen, from what I had gathered from people's thoughts, was the first one to meet us. He didn't make a move to approach us, trying not to scare me I think, this proved that Edward had told them that I knew, but when? Was it when he was on the phone and I couldn't understand him? Or maybe Edward wasn't the only one with a gift. Next to Carlisle was the Cullen that the school had seemed next to nothing of, Esme Cullen. She had a heart shaped face, and soft-looking caramel colored hair. She was beautiful as the rest of the Cullens, with the same topaz eyes, that marked the ways of vegetarian vampires and pale features, that said that they weren't normal humans.

It seemed like a full minute had passed, and still not one of them approached me or greeted me. Edward, too, didn't make a move to introduce us. It was a moment later, that I realized that they were waiting for me to make the first move, feeling foolish that I hadn't realized this earlier, I moved toward Dr. Cullen and Esme with hesitant steps, as if testing the ground under me. "You have a lovely home," I said breaking the silence, and putting out my hand, to shake hands with them. Carlisle was the one who shook my hand first, "Thank you, I- we are glad you came," he said, as I began shaking hands with Esme. I tried not to react to the temperature of their skin, but it was hard. It seemed like I was getting accustomed to Jacob's hot touch.

I stepped back, looking around, from the corner of my I saw Esme elbow Carlisle, and I couldn't help but chuckle, at the normal human gesture. Carlisle probably taking the hint said, "I am sorry where are my manners? I am Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife, Esme Cullen." Carlisle seemed flustered, though there was an excited gleam in his eyes, as if he was looking at King Tut's tomb. Edward also chuckled, it seemed that this wasn't Carlisle's normal behavior.

Esme taking the lead, said, "Why don't we go to the dining room, and discuss why Edward brought you here, and how this is important. Not only because you are the first girl that he has brought home." I would have been freaking out about the fact, she said dining room, knowing that they didn't eat the hamburgers or chocolate chip cookies that I usually eat. But I was too busy laughing at Edward's mortified expression, it didn't help that I could hear Emmett's guffaws coming from somewhere in the house. Trying to lessen Edward's mortification, I whispered to him, though it was probably useless, "Don't worry, Edward a good parent's job is to embarrass them in front of others, so that their kid's head doesn't swell when all they do is brag about them to others parents." This didn't seemed to help him much so I continued, "Unfortunately, no amount of embarrassment will suffice to lessen the blimp that is Emmett's head."

This seemed to do the trick and the tension in the room seemed to diminish. Edward started to laugh and so did Esme and Carlisle. It was Edward's laugh that entranced me the most though, it had a quality that I couldn't describe, it wasn't as warm and homey like Jacob's it was just so Edward, and the way his topaz eyes would sparkle? It was a sight, that was breathtaking, it was- whoa hold it there, you love Jake remember? I shook myself from those thoughts about Edward, stamping the thought that Jake was the one for me in my thoughts.

I realized that four more laughs were coming from the dining room, we finally arrived since the dining room was in the second floor. There sat the rest of the Cullen clan, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett. Jasper was the one that showed the most wariness toward me, Alice and Emmett were the ones that looked the friendliest towards me, and Rosalie was middle ground. Emmett threw me a playful glare, one that I couldn't help but give a cheeky grin to. Edward led me to a chair across from Emmett, and he took a seat across from Rosalie. Esme took the seat next to Emmett while Carlisle took the seat at the front of the table.

Carlisle taking the lead began, "Like I said before, we are glad you came willingly," at this I couldn't help but snort and look at Edward. _Willingly?_ Edward wouldn't meet my eyes, though. Coward. When he still didn't look at me or react at all to my snide comment I couldn't help but wonder if he could read my mind. After all, I couldn't read theirs...or Jake's for that matter. The fates must be planning something big if I couldn't read the minds of the people that had changed my staying here the most. I could even read Lauren's mind, not that it help me, but still.

"Look, Sydney," I turned back to Carlisle once I heard the seriousness in his tone, "we know that you are not a normal human." I, of course knew that they might know that I wasn't, since that day in Biology when Edward had said that he knew what I was hiding, and of course the knowing glances after that. But it was still surprising as far as I knew I had been very careful in hiding my abnormality. Sure, I had trained but that was at the privacy of my house, the thing with Lauren had been at La Push and I knew that they weren't allowed there if they wanted to stay here at Forks. The only thing that I might have slipped was when it was snowing and the snow was sliding off of me. But now that I remember Emmett and Edward had this knowing look on their faces already.

So that brought me back to question number one, how had they known? The idea that they had been spying on me was brought up again. Knowing that if I wanted to know I was going to admit to not being a normal human, but it was okay since I knew what they were. I had the upper hand since I already knew what they were, and they only knew that they was something not normal with me. I must have taken longer than what was a normal pause or a vampire was just being impatient, since Rosalie did this impatient kind of grunt. "Okay, and I know what y'all are," it was confirmed, Edward wasn't the only with the gift, if he did have a gift and I wasn't only imagining things. Because there were no surprised gasps so they had been warned that I knew, there goes my upper-hand.

"And how did you know?" Carlisle asked. I fiddled with Riptide in my pocket, seeking comfort from my trustworthy weapon, do I tell them? I couldn't, since the La Push side of the treaty was to keep vampires a secret, but they could tell their imprints. But you heard Jacob say it yourself, that your imprint was not completed. "Well, I have my sources, " I said.

This seemed to do the trick, in telling them that I wasn't going to say anything without they giving some information, "Look, Sydney as vampires," Carlisle paused seeming to test the word, to see if I had really know. Carslile send this look to Alice partly amused partly exasperated, looking at Alice myself she had a smug look on her face. Maybe, it was Alice that had the other gift, pieces were falling together in my head. I knew without a doubt that Athena's blessing had something to do with this, no way could I had piece it together this fast, and I was feeling my strength leaving my limbs.

Edward abruptly left the table, Esme following him, Carlisle seemed to wait for them. It wasn't long when they returned, a plate with three sandwiches and Doritos in Esme's hand while Edward brought a Cherry Coke and a plate of cookies. If I hadn't known they were good before I would have believed it now, I fell on those plates as soon as Esme and Edward put them down. After finishing a sandwich, I looked to Carlisle to signal that I waiting, only to find a kind of shocked expression on his face. Looking around the table, I saw that all of them had shocked expressions on their faces, embarrassed I put the half eaten second sandwich down. I cleared my throat to get them back on the subject, they all threw me sheepish expressions, seeing my embarrassed expression Esme started to apologize, "I am sorry, Sydney it's just that-" words seemed to fail her and Jasper picked up from where she had left off, "-we haven't ever met a human that when eating their food looked like Emmett hunting."

Looking over at Emmett, I saw how that could be shocking. Carlisle started speaking again, "As I was saying, as vampires we have to keep our secret very guarded and we try to learn everything about things that might endanger us in any way." I understood the point from where Carlisle was coming from, "And what I am is one of those things that might endanger you, correct?" Carlisle seemed to send me apologies and a confirmation with that smile on his face. "And you expect me to just tell you what I am?"

"It will be in your best interest, darling." Jasper said the warning was clear. Either I eliminated the might be danger or _they_ would eliminate it. Looking at Jasper and Rosalie I knew that they were the most protective of their family in taking care of problems, that dealt with their secret being out and I didn't blame them, I would do anything to protect my friends and family, too. Esme and Edward looked like they had smelled something repugnant, and I knew that those two didn't want like taking care of problems this way. My eyes narrowed, I started to feel around for sources of water nearby, I found none, I had just finished my Coke, it seemed like this had been timed perfectly.

I knew it had been timed even more when I felt that the moisture in the air was lower than what was normal for Forks, I then remembered that it had been one of those days that Forks had seen the sun. I couldn't even control them since they didn't have water enough inside them. Riptide was my only comfort, but I was doubtful if they will work on them from Jake's stories. Nevertheless, I wanted to reassure myself that Riptide was with me. Surprise I got when Riptide wasn't there. I knew that Edward wouldn't have taken it, looking at his face you could tell that this wasn't his plan, I looked toward Carlisle and I realized that he had been apologizing for stealing my sword earlier.

I didn't see no other way, I had the moisture but I knew it wouldn't be enough to stop seven vampires. I decided to tell them, seeing there was no other option, but if I was to say something not on my terms, I would do it fighting, so with great reluctance I started speaking, "You might not know it but great powers are at work in your life." Here was the part were I go down fighting, I raised my hand and using the moisture in the air I fashioned a small palm-sized trident. From the gasps in the air, I assumed that this wasn't something that they had know I was going to do. "Gods- the forces you call the Greek gods- are very much alive."

I looked up, from the small trident letting it diffuse, and saw the shocked expressions from seven different vampires. This reminded me when Chiron had use those -exact same words to tell me, I wonder if my face had been that amusing? Jasper was the first one to break the silence, "are you saying that God exists?" the fact that this might be true seemed to pain him, and I couldn't help but wonder why.

"Well, God capital G, is a different matter altogether. What I am talking about are gods, plural, as in great beings that control the forces of nature and human endeavors the immortal gods of Olympus. That's a smaller matter." They looked stunned once again, and Carlisle seemed to be holding an inner battle. Emmett was the first one to speak this time, "So are you saying you are one of those gods?" This made me laugh, as if, I shook my head still amused.

"No, um I guess I should have explained better, I am sure y'all all have heard at least the minimum on Greek myths, correct?" The seven nodded their heads. "Well, what was the most usual thing that gods and goddesses did when they were on land?" it didn't take long, Edward was the one to voice out loud, "have flings with mortals?" I smiled confirming his question, "and like in those times I was the product of one of those flings."

"You are a daughter of Poseidon?" Alice asked, the first time I heard her speak this night. I nodded once again conjuring the trident from the air moisture. I was surprised at how well they were taking it, but then I guess they were used to the supernatural. "Tell us more," Edward demanded me, almost with a hint of desperation like reassuring himself that I was real, and so I told them of my life since I was twelve. Of returning a stolen lightning bolt , going to the sea of monster to save my beloved camp, of going to save Taylor and a goddess, navigating a deadly maze, and finally of completing the great prophecy. To say they were shocked, at learning how close they were to some drastic evil changes would have the understanding of the year.

They were a good audience not interrupting once, but of course there were some horrified gasps, mostly from Esme at hearing the hardships some teenagers had to face. When I finished telling my tale Carlisle was the first one to speak, "I can't believe, well I can you sitting in front of us is proof enough, but I...still have a hard time grasping this. You see, Sydney my father was a clergyman, to have your beliefs...turned askew in a couple of hours and you believing them for this past centuries is hard."

Poor Carlisle, trying to alleviate some of that burden I reminded him, "remember Carlisle, that we are not dealing with the metaphysical."

He seemed better after this but was still conflicted, standing up he offered his hand to Esme, "I just need time to deal with this, thank you Sydney, for telling us about your adventures, but I will have to bide you good night for now." he told me. Then on a side note he said to Esme, "Esme dear would you mind accompanying me hunting." Esme accepted the invitation, "Edward, drive her home, I am sure the poor girl is tired. It is almost midnight." I hadn't even realized it my ADHD making the time go by fast, "Good-bye Sydney, it was a pleasure having you here, I am sorry for the trouble. I am hoping I will see you soon on more agreeable terms soon."

"It's all right, Esme, and the cookies were delicious," this earned me a mega-watt smile, they began to leave but when they were at the door, Esme turned to Carlisle, "Carlisle, give Sydney her pen back." Carlisle turned sheepishly at me, and began to look for my pen in his jacket pocket. Confused he started searching in all his pockets, amused I pulled Riptide out from my pocket, "looking for this Carlisle?" All eyes swiveled to me from looking at Carlisle, there was astonishment in their gazes, "Riptide, has its own magical properties, it comes back to my pocket after a few moments." Jasper's head kept going from side to side, disbelief written all over his face, "since when?" I knew what he meant, "Since the first time I said Greek." Carlisle and Esme had left, no doubt counting on being updated later, "Why is that pen so special? what is it?" Edward asked me. I glanced at the clock again, midnight, "I am sorry, Edward but today is my turn to ask the questions, but later, right now I want to got to sleep."

His face fell, sighing I stood up and revealed Riptide's true identity, a 3 feet long Celestial Bronze sword, after a couple of moments I capped it and turning to Edward, I said, "Could you take me home now? I am dead on my feet." Yeah, I couldn't pass the opportunity up, there were a few snickers at this, and Edward cracked a smile. I bid the rest goodnight, they were no doubt going to bombard me with questions at their next opportunity, though I was grateful that they had refrained themselves this time.

As soon as I stepped out of the room, I could hear whispers coming from the dining room. Edward was silent until we were in the car, "I know you said today was your turn, and I am not trying to be rude, but you sounded happy at Camp-half blood with your friends." I nodded, "Then what are you doing here?" This was the part that I hadn't told the Cullens, I did not tell them anything that had happened from my breakup from Taylor to now. I sighed and closed my eyes, leaning my head into the seat, not really wanting to answer this, he started to speak again, but I held up my finger and began telling him.

He didn't look that shocked at hearing about Lauren, and he like Jake tried to reassured me that Taylor didn't deserve me. It was really sweet and I thought that Edward was easy to fall in love with. Edward did seem concern with the Nyx thing, and wanted to ask more question but I told him we would deal with them later. I pointed out that some of us needed sleep to form coherent thoughts, he laughed it was then that I realized that we had arrived. I got out of the car, "Pleasant dreams, Edward." This made him laugh and his laugh was repeated throughout my head even after he left.

I paused at the door, something wasn't right, Edward had already left and with the way he drove was halfway to his house already. I pulled out Riptide and opened the door slowly, trying to be as silent as I could. No one tried to attack me immediately, I eased into the house, once I was in the living room and saw who it was I capped Riptide, "Oh it's you." I said partly annoyed.

**So who is it? Should be easy. Thanks to those who reviewed, followed and or favorited. You people made my day, blue cookies to yall. **Anime-manga-lover-11, **they will be fighting, and heartbreak, that when I think about it yall might hate me. But oh well in the end it will be worth it. If y'all stick with me that is. To guest all I can say is that I have big plans for Taylor not all of them good, but he will be a hero in the end. As for the dude, well shalalalalalala guessed right. **


End file.
